So Do Not Let Go Of My Hand
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: <html><head></head>Entonces no sueltes mi mano. Harry lo salvo de una terrible vida. Nueve años despues y recien habiendose mudado, Draco empieza a mostrar más signos de trauma. Lily y James no saben como sobrellevarlo, a la vez que Lucius ha decidido volver por su hijo.</html>


_Hola. Bein, esta es la primera cosa Drarry que escribo, por lo cual no esperen milagros. Es solo mi extraña necesidad de poder decir "Hey! Escribí algo de esa pareja!". Sera una historia de no más de 15 capitulos, todo puede cambiar, dependiendo de como funcione mi mente para entonces ;D.! En todo caso no será algo que se actualise cada semana, pero sí espero que se haga de manera constante. _

_**Adevertencias: **__Esto de es Slash-Yaoi-cos0geih-chicoxchico o como se te dé la gana llamarlo. Temas fuertes -abuso-. Posibles escenas de sexo explicito. UA -nada de magía-. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este chap se lo dedico a mi Beta Rodven *0*~! Chica te adoro, de verdad eres lo máximo y gracias por ayudarme con esas cosillas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>0.<strong>_

Harry estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le dejaban. Tenía que seguir corriendo si no quería que su madre le encontrara. Sabía que se pondría furiosa cuando se enterara de que aquel jarrón, ese que Petunia le había obsequiado en Navidad, en ese momento no era más que un montón de pedazos esparcidos por todo el corredor.

Salió corriendo del patio delantero y casi cae de bruces cuando su pie izquierdo se atoró en la bicicleta rosada de su vecina. Su corazón dio un salto, y sólo un par de pasos después escuchó un gritó.

Se quedó congelado.

Su padrino siempre le había llamado cachorro de león, asegurándole que se debía a que nunca le temía a nada. Pensó ─solo por un pequeño instante─, en volver a casa y ser valiente para enfrentar a su madre.

─ ¡Harry James! ─la voz de su madre resonó en el aire y fue entonces que lo decidió. Su madre asustaba más que los dragones de los cuentos que el abuelo Albus le contaba.

De nueva cuenta emprendió con la huida.

* * *

><p>Estaba agotado cuando sus pies entraron en el verde pasto del parque. Había recorrido apenas un par de calles, pero con solo siete años ese trayecto había sido suficiente para que su resistencia llegara al límite.<p>

Jadeando en busca de aire se acercó a los columpios, y la decepción fue clara cuando fue consciente de que, ciertamente, ya era demasiado tarde para que aún hubiera niños jugando en el parque. Ya había oscurecido. Sabía que se metería en más problemas por huir de esa manera que por haber roto esa cosa fea. Su madre o estaría toda loca de preocupación, o muy enfadada. Él realmente no tenía intenciones de volver en ese momento para comprobar cuál de las dos era la correcta.

Se dejó caer en uno de los columpios.

Era la primera vez que iba a ese parque. Lo había visto cuando llegaron en la camioneta de su padre por primera vez al vecindario hacía solo una semana, le había pedido a su madre que lo llevara en más de una ocasión, pero estaba demasiado ocupada deshaciendo la mudanza que no había tenido la menor oportunidad de nada.

Examinó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad no era demasiado bonito. Sí, el pasto era verde a pesar de encontrarse a mediados de verano y que el calor fuera quizá demasiado, pero los juegos eran viejos. No pudo dejar de notar el ligero chirrido de las cadenas, cuando él impulsaba ligeramente el columpio. Lo detuvo después de un par de empujes más. No deseaba caer de esa cosa vieja.

Levantó la mirada al oscuro cielo y sonrió enormemente al imaginarse volando en una escoba. Sin lugar a dudas sería algo maravilloso si él pudiera hacer eso, de manera que pudiera llegar a las nubes y tirarse a dormir en ellas. Serían más suaves que su cama ¿No? Eso lo tenía claro, más suaves que las plumas de su almohada. Pero… ¿Se calentarían demasiado al estar tan cerca del sol? Si era así, prefería no acercarse. Dormir con el calor del verano ya era bastante difícil en tierra firme.

Soltó un suspiró sintiéndose decepcionado. Quizá podría llevar un ventilador… pero no, necesitaría el cable más largo del planeta para lograr hacer algo así.

─ ¡Draco! ─vociferó una voz a su espalda, logrando asustarlo y saltar del columpio. Miró a la persona. Era un hombre alto y rubio con cabello de chica. Una sonrisita bailó en sus labios, pero esta desapareció al sentir la cruel mirada de ese hombre sobre su menuda figura.

Sus miradas chocaron por sólo un instante antes de que el hombre se girara y volviera a gritar.

Harry se mordió el labio.

Ya era tarde, y él realmente no quería preocupar más a su madre. Debería volver a casa en ese momento, y no es que ese hombre lo hubiera hecho temer a la oscuridad de la noche con esa mirada. Sólo no deseaba que su madre de verdad se pusiera toda histérica.

Decidido a salir del parque caminó lo más rápido que le fue posible sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro constantemente, pero justo cuando pensó que era seguro echar a correr sin que el hombre se diera cuenta un sonido lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Si ponía atención podía escuchar un sonido triste. Alguien estaba llorando. Miró a su alrededor y buscando de donde venía ese suave sollozo.

Realmente quería correr a casa, pero temía que ese hombre pudiera dar con la persona que estaba llorando. Tragando saliva buscó la fuente del ruido. Entre unos arbustos podía ver una cabellera rubia llena de tierra.

Harry se sintió un poco más seguro al darse cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña para pertenecerle al hombre. Con más confianza se acercó y cuando logró asomar su cabeza por sobre las hojas y ramas, se aterró.

─ ¿Qué te paso? ─preguntó casi en un grito y en el momento se arrepintió.

El niño que se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza, se sobresaltó tanto que un gritito agudo salió de sus labios.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Harry se lanzó sobre él y le cubrió la boca con una mano, aun sintiendo el terror inicial al verlo.

─No grites ─susurró totalmente desesperado─. No te voy a hacer nada, sólo dime que te pasó ─su voz se estaba quebrando, y él realmente quería parecer fuerte. Él era un león que no debía de tener miedo.

El niño asintió mientras empujaba la mano de pequeño Potter lejos de su boca.

─ ¡Duele! ─soltó el niño y Harry se asustó al darse cuenta que de su labio inferior salía sangre.

Lo miró con ojos llorosos. No. No. NO. Él no podía ponerse a llorar por ver a ese niño así, pero es que le era verdaderamente difícil.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─inquirió apenas hablando claro.

─Draco.

Harry lo miró. Draco estaba herido. Tenía líquido rojo en su cabello plateado y estaba seguro que era sangre. Llevaba una camisa como las que su padre usaba para ir a trabajar. Le quedaba enorme, pero podía ver que no llevaba nada abajo, a la vez que algunos cortes y heridas manchaban de sangre la camisa.

─A ti te estaba buscando él ─musitó─. Es tu papá… Todavía puedo alcanzarlo ─trató de que su voz sonara esperanzada y alegre, sin ningún éxito. Se levantó de un salto, sin recordar exactamente en qué momento se había arrodillado al lado del niño, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, algo atrapó su pantalón.

─No… Por favor… No lo llames ─suplicó Draco y Harry se asustó más al ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

Quería correr y esconderse debajo de la cama, tal vez incluso esconderse en la cama con sus padres, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero no podía dejarlo solo. Tal vez Sirius lo pudiera ayudar. Él era un policía importante. Un detective y siempre le había dicho que él estaba para proteges a los niños como él de las personas malas.

Pues bien, ese era un momento en que podría demostrarle que podía proteger niños y no solo dispararles a los malos.

─Vamos a mi casa. Mamá me regañará si no regreso pronto ─la propuesta quedó en el aire, y cuando el pequeño rubio no se movió, Harry lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para ponerlo de pie, pero en cuanto se encontró en posición vertical sobre sus pies Draco se tambaleó al resistirse a caminar─. Vamos, seguro que ese señor ya se fue muy lejos.

Harry dio un par de pasos y logró que Draco lo siguiera tirando de su mano suavemente. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero en cuanto pisaron el concreto caliente de la banqueta Draco soltó un gritito. Al mirar al piso Harry se sorprendió de encontrarse con que no llevaba zapatos y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar se quitó los suyos y lo obligó a ponerse los tenis.

─ ¿Puedes correr? ─preguntó bajito y cuando Draco asintió un suspiró salió de lo más hondo de su ser. Solo quería alejarse de ese lugar y llegar a casa lo más rápido posible─ Entonces no sueltes mi mano ─le indicó antes de echar a correr lo más rápido que le era posible hacía su casa. Solo esperaba que su madre lo dejara conservar al niño, porque no se lo iba a dar a ese hombre.


End file.
